A tired Dragonborn
by Gregorasaur
Summary: The Dragonborn receives a message that stops her happiness and she chooses Farkas to accompany her on her journey. One-shot for now might make more chapters if I get reviews :


Farkas sat with his brother watching the Harbinger duel with various other members of the companions, each time winning her gold from an exhausted, crumpled shield-sibling. A smirk played on her lips as she collected her gold from the 3rd person that day, having made a nice sum of money for some new armour or a sword from the Skyforge. Falkas thought she was odd. She seemed very happy with her life, even though everyone though a lot of her since she was the prophesied 'Dragonborn.' She never acted upset or depressed and was always smiling or laughing about something. She was just shimmying off, doing a little victory dance when a courier burst through the door.

"DRAGONBORN! Thank the divines I found you here, I have an urgent letter from Jarl Ulfric for you." The courier got a little eye roll from the nord, she obviously thought he was overreacting. Her light blue eyes scanned the letter, absorbing the information at lightning speed. Her expression darkened and for the first time a frown appeared on her face.

"Hana...Is something wrong?" Aela was the first to speak up, her voice slightly nervous. Since Hana had become Harbinger Aela had become greatly protective over her, always fretting if she was gone for more than a day. Hana decided to look up from the letter, her small hand making a fist around the letter.

"Farkas can you follow me on my travels this time? It's more for Aela's consience than for the fact that I need help." Farkas gave her a sharp nod, lifting his weapons onto their rightful places. Vilkas slapped him on the back hard, rising to see them both out of the door.

"Shall we go today Harbinger?" Hana narrowed her eyes at being called harbinger so Farkas quickly corrected himself, earning a smirk off of Aela.

"Yes we shall Farkas, make sure you bring enough healing supplies. We'll be gone for a looonnnggg time." Hana seemed to be regaining some of her happiness but her smile still didn't return. Farkas was beginning to worry about this quest they were embarking on.

A few hours into the travel and Farkas was worrying about Hana's stamina. She seemed tired from not bringing her horse which Falkas had opposed against but lost eventually. She was dragging her feet and sighing gently every few minutes.

"Do you need to stop Hana? I'm sure I can sit watch while you rest for a while. Or I can offer you a ride?" Hana's eyes flickered over to his suspiciously and Farkas grinned.

"Not in that way." She finally smiled, shaking her head and pointing towards a closish light.

"Thats a roadside inn, I'm friends with the barmaid so we should get a good rest." Farkas nodded and began to walk a little faster towards the light. Hana groaned in protest so he took matters into his own hands.

"Right Dragonborn, don't you struggle or kick." Hana was momentarily confused before she was lifted into a cradle hold by strong arms and pressed against a wall of muscly chest. She moved weakly, trying to roll out of his arms but Farkas just tightened his hold making her give up.

Eventually they got to the door and Farkas backed in, making everyone inside the main room stare at him carrying a half conscious woman to the bar.

"This is Hana, friend of yours, room please." He rushed through his words, wanting to get Hana into a bed as soon as humanly possible. The barmaid gave him a bewildered look and pointed to a room on the left, directing Farkas to where he should carry Hana. As soon as he made it into the room her kicked the door shut and deposited Hana on the bed. She curled up and moaned something gently which Farkas ignored, dropping their equipment and packs on the floor.

"Farkaaasss, read me the story I want, nooowwww!" He looked up at her confused so she pointed to a book on the nightstand. he picked it up and read the cover.

"The Lusty Argonian Maid. Ummmmmm, Hana are you sure?" The sleepy girl just nodded, whining a little at him. He huffed and began to read, thinking _This is going to be a looonnnggg journey._


End file.
